


A Change in Perspective

by Gross_Flag



Series: Penalty Games [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: Inojin has been viewing Chocho differently lately and he needs to do something about it.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Akimichi Chouchou/Yamanaka Inojin
Series: Penalty Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766146
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its dubious consent because inojin is in saradas body when some stuff happens.

Inojin didn't know when exactly his feelings toward ChouChou had changed. But recently he had noticed that he had been doodling her more and more often, stealing glances at her more often, and just thinking about her more than he used to.

He had to figure out what to do about it.

It wasn't like he could ask her out. She would probably reject him outright for not being stylish enough. Though...maybe her feelings toward him had changed some similar to how his feelings had changed. He had to gather intel. He would have to ask someone he didn't normally talk to.

Inojin had pulled Mitsuki aside one night while the blue-haired ninja walked home.

"Mitsuki I need a favor."

Mitsuki tilted his head to the side. "From me? That's pretty unusual. Why can't you ask Shikadai or Boruto?"

"Boruto is too loud and wouldn't be helpful," he said, "and I can't ask Shikadai...because I can't right now."

Mitsuki let out an amused little hum. "Well...if you really need me then I suppose I'll help you out."

Inojin was glad Mitsuki wasn't the type to ask a bunch of unnecessary questions.

"Good thank you," Inojin said. "I'll come to you tomorrow. Don't forget!"

"Of course I won't."

Inojin headed off, he still had one more person he needed to talk to. Inojin hopped onto the top of the train that headed in the direction of Sarada's house. He made it quickly enough and hopped up to the balcony and knocked onto the glass door.

"Hey...Sarada..." he called.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "...Inojin...what are you doing here? And so late?"

Inojin took a deep breath. "I want you to let me take over your body so I can find out what's up with Chubs."

He could see her eye twitching. "What?"

Inojin had expected that kind of reaction from her. "I know it's weird but something...has been going on with her. I need to figure it out."

"Nothing has been going on with her."

"That's not true!"

"You think you know my best friend better than me?"

"Obviously," he snapped. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, I'm on a team with her and I've known her just as long as you. And you haven't noticed anything so you either aren't paying attention or you're not that close to her!"

Sarada fell silent at that and Inojin worried that he had crossed a line. That would put a huge damper on his plans.

Sarada sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Fine...if there is something wrong with her then we should figure out what it is."

Inojin grinned, "Thank you, Sarada. We'll meet up tomorrow with Mitsuki!"

* * *

Inojin met up with Sarada and Mitsuki, he had been nervous about this plan but he wouldn't back down.

"Mitsuki," he said, "you're to watch my body while I'm in Sarada."

Mitsuki tilted his head. "Do I really need me here for that kind of thing?"

Sarada flushed, "Don't be a pervert Mitsuki!"

Inojin rolled his eyes at their antics. "Mitsuki, just catch me."

Inojin set himself up and activated his mind transfer jutsu. His body fell over and Mitsuki did catch him. Inojin, in Sarada's body, blinked a few times, getting used to her body.

"How does it feel?"

Inojin stretched Sarada's arms. "A bit weird. She's taller than I am. But it'll be fine. I'll try not to be long. Thank you for this."

Inojin headed off without waiting for Mitsuki to respond.

He ran off toward Chocho's favorite food place and sure enough there she sat at one of the tables. Inojin took a deep breath and made sure Sarada look presentable. _'Okay, Inojin...you've got this...'_

"Chocho," he called and waved.

She turned and smiled, making Inojin's heart skip a beat. She was eating a dango so he could tell that her cheeks were full making her look even cuter. Inojin swallowed and walked over toward her.

"Hey Sarada," Chocho said. "What's up?"

Inojin took a deep breath. He had to keep himself calm enough so that he could keep a hold of his jutsu on Sarada.

"Ooooh, nothing really..."

"Really? I thought you, like, accepted my challenge."

Inojin perked up at that. "Well yeah, that I am doing that. I mean..."

Chocho raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...I am here to accept your challenge."

"Great! We'll start like, immediately. The great dango devouring challenge is a go!"

Inojin's eyes twitched. "An eating contest..." He didn't know why he was surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chouchou had ordered them the dango and talked about something Inojin didn't know anything about. He chewed the inside of Sarada's cheek; he had to move things along, he didn't want to lose his grip on Sarada's mind in the middle of all of this.

It would be too embarrassing and he would have to admit that he had sort of misled her.

The dango arrived, plates and plates of the stuff and Inojin watched Chouchou drool over the sight. He swallowed thickly. 

"Ch-Chouchou..." he started.

The other girl already had dango stuffed into her mouth. "Hm?"

"Um...I want to forfeit."

"What!?"

Inojin held up Sarada's hands. "I mean I already had something before coming here and I just don't think there's much point in the competition."

Chouchou stared at him from across the table with a dango hanging out of her mouth. Inojin glanced away, trying not to stare as he drummed Sarada's fingers against the table. He knew that Chouchou could be very perceptive about certain things and he didn't need to get called out just yet.

Eventually, she sighed and pushed back from the table a bit. "Fine, but that means you lose."

"Fine...whatever."

Chouchou smiled and called for the waitress to bring her a to-go bag. Inojin swallowed, his time was running out and he had to hurry. Inojin stood up and took a deep breath and walked over to Chouchou.

"So...Chouchou," he said as they walked out of the shop. "What exactly do you think about Inojin?"

Chouchou glanced over at him while she ate more of the dango. "Hm?"

"I'm just curious..."

Chouchou hummed and shrugged. "What's there to think about?"

That was like a punch in the gut. Well, that was it wasn't it? Chouchou didn't think of him at all. He suddenly felt very dejected.

"Sarada," Chouchou said. 

"Hm?"

"Since you lost the eating challenge---"

"A forfeit isn't the same as losing."

" _Anyways_ , since you lost you have to pay the penalty."

"The penalty?"

Without another word Inojin found himself pinned against the nearby wall with Chouchou's lips pressed firmly against his mouth. Well, Sarada's mouth but still.

_'So she's this kind of person...'_

Inojin lost his hold on the jutsu and woke back up in his own body in Mitsuki's arms.

"How did it go?" the blue-haired boy asked.

Inojin blinked a couple of times. "I...I learned interesting I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

Inojin had debated on whether or not he would actually go to their Ino-Shika-Cho training. On one hand, his mom would kill him if he skipped but on the other hand, he wasn't sure he could face Chouchou (or Sarada for that matter) after what had happened. He was sure Chouchou would kill him as soon as she saw him. Sarada probably told her what had happened.

Inojin groaned; he just wanted to hide for a while until it all blew over.

But something like that wasn't in the cards for him. Inojin got dressed in his combat gear and headed out. He had left early, still wanting to be alone for as long as he could before disaster hit him. Maybe something will happen and their training session will be canceled.

"Oh, you're early."

Inojin froze, Chouchou stood in front of him with her arms folded. Inojin felt his face grow hot and he seriously thought about running away. He didn't run, of course, running now would be worse than what he was going to deal with now.

Inojin cleared his throat. "So are you Chubs," he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "You changed your bangs."

Really they were simply cut differently and showed off more of her eyes. It looked nice.

"Hmph." Chouchou didn't say anything else. Instead, she walked over to him and Inojin had to stop himself from backing up. There was no way that he was going to back down and run away now. Chouchou gripped the front of his shirt and Inojin thought that he was going to get punched in the face.

But instead, much to his surprise, she kissed him. She let go of him, shoving him back so that he fell on his butt.

"Next time man up and face me yourself."

With that, she turned on her heels and started walking away. "Come on the training ground was changed last minute. I was supposed to come and get you. Let's go."

Inojin swallowed and slowly stood up. He was sure he'd follow her anywhere.


End file.
